


Nesting Angels

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I'm not certain how this month is going to go, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Nestvember 2020, Tags subject to change as the month continues, Thaddus Dowling is not a good person, This is an adventure for all of us, apparently, rating may also change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Aziraphale is hiding something from Crowley, as the demon is quickly going to learn.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168
Collections: Nestvember 2020





	1. Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt fills for Nestvember 2020, I have a vague idea where this month is going, but no actual clue, so join me for the ride!

Aziraphale had a secret room in the back of his shop. If he’d slept, it would have been called a bedroom.

The light was soft and warm no matter the time of day and it seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

In the middle of the room, instead of a bed, there was a large nest made of discarded clothing, mostly his but with a few precious pieces of Crowley’s that he’d managed to sneak from the demon over the millennia. It was softened with feathers here and there, mostly his own but with three even more precious black feathers that belonged to the demon.

It was the place he felt the safest in the entire galaxy, even in the vague memories he had of Heaven, back before he had left to guard Eden.

No one had ever seen the space, and Aziraphale was glad it was untainted by others...he couldn’t decide if it was scent or presence.

Except...maybe it would be nice to have Crowley in his nest.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's getting a bit...suspicious.

“You’ve been quiet lately, angel,” Crowley observed, watching as Aziraphale fluttered around the shop. Crowley could nearly see the angel’s wings. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“What?” Aziraphale startled with a nervous laugh that really just confirmed Crowley’s suspicions. “What could I possibly be hiding from you that’s of any importance, Crowley?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out,” Crowley murmured, more to himself than to the angel as the other finally found what he’d been looking for and returned to the sitting area Crowley was settled in.

“Now, where were we?” Aziraphale said as he sat in his chair.

“Deciding who was going to make the trip to America to check on Warlock and who was going to stay and keep an eye on the Tadfield lot,” Crowley answered, pouring them both generous glasses of alcohol.

“Well then,” Aziraphale said with a grin. “How do you propose we go about deciding that?”

“Toss a coin?” Crowley offered, just offhand enough for Aziraphale to think he didn’t care overmuch.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said brightly. “I’ve got one right here!” He pulled one out of a nowhere that was less a miracle and more one of his blessed magician’s tricks. “Call it!” he exclaimed, tossing the coin.

“Tails I stay, heads you go to New York,” Crowley said as the coin spun in midair.

“Deal,” Aziraphale said as the coin came back down into his waiting hand. “Heads! I’m going to New York.” He paused, wheels turning in his brain. “Wait, you rigged that!”

“Did I?” Crowley asked innocently. “Oops. But you already agreed, angel!”

“I suppose I did,” Aziraphale sighed. “It will be nice to see Warlock again, even if I have to go to New York City to do it.”

“That’s the spirit, angel,” Crowley scooped up his glass and held it out until Aziraphale sighed and picked his glass up as well t touch it to Crowley’s with a soft clink and an even softer smile.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley investigates.

Crowley was the only being in the entire universe who could enter Aziraphale’s shop when the angel wasn’t there.

He took full advantage of this fact nearly the second Aziraphale left for New York. He had no idea where to start looking, as he let the warm familiarity of the bookshop wash over him, even if it wasn’t as strong as when the angel was actually present.

Crowley just started poking around, finding several alcohol stashes, the angel’s actual pornography collection, and where he’d hidden that blessed (specially signed) Oscar Wiled omnibus that Crowley had to physically force himself to set down without burning it.

He let out a wide yawn as he put aside the bottle of some very rare scotch he’d pulled from Aziraphale’s stash. “Now then,” he murmured, looking around the shop. “Couch, I suppose.”

A light breeze wafted through the bookshop, opening a door Crowley had never seen before. “Hello there,” she murmured, standing to investigate the new door. He paused in the doorway, hesitating when he saw the nest inside. “Oh, angel.”

He was just about to leave the room, satisfied with the answer he’d been looking for. Then a flash of black caught his eye. “Where did he get…?” He stepped forward to run a finger over the closest of the three black feathers worked into the lining of the nest.

Another breeze wafted through the bookshop, this one closing the door with Crowley on the side with the nest.

“You’re meddling,” Crowley murmured to the shop fondly. But the nest looked so inviting, and he was so tired. A brief internal struggle later, Crowley slipped off his shoes and jacket and settled into the nest.

He fell asleep quickly, feeling safe surrounded by a space that felt so much like Aziraphale.


	4. Bed

Crowley woke up, feeling warm and safe in a way he hadn’t really allowed himself to feel since he had Fallen.

It took several minutes for him to wake up, quite a difference from his normal instant wake up he normally experienced.

He used the time to think, mostly about his angel. He’d known Aziraphale was hiding something for a while now, but he hadn’t thought it would be a nest. Aziraphale didn’t sleep for...Somebody’s sake! And Crowley would know if his angel had found a mate. There hadn’t been any angels around for him to chose, or any demons if he swung that way. Maybe he’d picked a human…? There had been that fling with Oscar Wilde back in the 1800s, so Crowley knew the angel wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea.

He would have told Crowley if he’d found a mate, wouldn’t he?

Crowley got up. He dint’ feel like he belonged in Aziraphale’s nest anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel like yesterday's prompt and today's should have been switched, but oh well.


	5. Black & White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley goes to check on the Them.

“You’re in a mood,” Pepper pointed out when Crowley made his rounds to Tadfield a couple of days after Aziraphale left. “Is it because your boyfriend went away without you?”

“Oh, is that why he’s so mad!” Brian said as Wensley hissed for them to be quiet, as the only one of the Them with any form of sense.

“So you found it?” Adam asked, flopping down onto the picnic blanket with Dog.

“How do you know…?”

“I rebuilt his shop from atoms,” Adam said as if it should have been obvious. “That included.”

“That?” Brian, eternally curious, asked.

“Aziraphale’s nest,” Adam answered, as if it wasn’t the biggest thing ever.

“Adam,” Crowley hissed.

Adam blinked innocently at the demon. He almost pulled it off. “How come there weren’t as many of your feathers as Aziraphale’s?”

“And we’re done with this.” Crowley stood. “I’m taking you lot home. Bently, five minutes or you’re walking home.”

It took the Them 15 minutes to get to the Bentley.

Crowley was still waiting.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale returns home early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change of tags, things are getting a bit heavier.

Aziraphale came home earlier than Crowley expected. The angel had planned on being gone two weeks, but he was back after only five days, Warlock in tow.

Crowley would have been more than happy to see his angel again, if only he hadn’t been asleep at the time. Asleep, in Aziraphale’s nest. He didn’t have too much time to panic about it though as he was woken by Warlock. Who had a black eye and an arm encased in a bright green cast.

Crowley was up in an instant, already in Nanny mode even if not body, pulling Warlock in for a gentle hug. Warlock, who had looked ready for a fight not two seconds ago, broke down into tears the second he was in Crowley’s arms.

“My poor boy,” Crowley murmured, holding him close and doing his best to ignore Aziraphale, who was staring at him.

“Who did this?” Crowley hissed once he’d calmed Warlock enough to get him settled in the nest to rest.

“Thaddeus,” Aziraphale answered, a reflex at the tone of Crowley’s voice, even though his brain had obviously not moved past the fact that Crowley had been in his nest.

“I’ll kill him.”

“No.” Aziraphale grinned, the one that made Crowley weak at the knees. “Let him suffer.”

Crowley settled. “What did you do?”

“Nothing he didn’t deserve, my dear,” Aziraphale said primly. “Nothing he didn’t deserve.”


	7. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley vents to Anathema.

“He did what?” Anathema was livid, and rightfully so, as far as Crowley was concerned. “He can’t just--”

“He won’t,” Crowley said firmly. “Aziraphale said he took care of it.”

“You’re sure of that?” Anathema’s eyes narrowed. She’d neer met Warlock, but the idea that anyone could do any kind of harm to a child, especially their own, absolutely enraged her.

“I am,” Crowley said. “And I checked.” He pulled out his phone and showed Anathema several photos of Thaddeus Dowling with a black eye and broken arm to match Warlock’s. One had a caption that Harriet was divorcing him over abuse and allegations of affairs. Another said he was losing his position at the embassy. A third mentioned police and possible jail time.

“Good,” Anathema said fiercely, giving Crowley his phone back.

“I thought so,” Crowley agreed.

“So how are things with you and Aziraphale?” she asked, now that she was sure Warlock would be alright.

“Stiff,” Crowley said with a sigh, leaning back with the glass of wine he’d set aside while they spoke. “You hear about the nest stuff?”

“Adam mentioned it,” Anathema said, grabbing her own glass.

“Well, since Aziraphale got home early, he found me in his nest. And since we’ve been taking care of Warlock, we haven’t had a chance to talk about it.”

“What I don’t understand,” Anathema said. “Is what this is such a huge deal.”

“Because it was his nest!” Crowley exclaimed, nearly spilling his wine. “This isn’t just like I kipped over in his bed for a night or two while he was out of town. A nest is…” Crowley hesitated. “A nest is sacred, even among demons. It’s for the builder, their mate, and any fledglings they might have. Biological or adopted.”

“Which is why Warlock was no problem.”

“Exactly.”

“Have you ever built a nest?”

“No,” Crowley refilled his wine glass. “Only alphas trying to attract mates do.”

“And you…”

“Not an alpha,” Crowley admitted freely. “Haven’t been looking for a mate either.”

Anathema hummed. “Do you know anything about wedding planning? I’m going crazy and Newt’s absolutely no help.”

“Now that,” Crowley said, leaning forward with a grin, glasses sliding down his nose to show his eyes. “Is absolutely something I can help with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I have the general shape of how this is going now, so that's good. No specifics, but it's taking shape in my head. See you guys tomorrow!


	8. Feather

Warlock barely let Crowley out of his sight, except when he was in school.

But even when Warlock was in school, Crowley found himself spending more and more time at the bookshop, and by extension, somehow, Aziraphale’s nest.

And maybe, just maybe, a few more of his feathers joined the three already in the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, long day and little muse. Tomorrow should (fingers crossed), make up for it.


	9. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's starting to get a clue

"So are you and Nanny mates yet?"

"Warlock!" Aziraphale was scandalized.

"What?" Warlock looked up from the math homework he'd been puzzling over for the past half hour. "I overheard him talking to Anathema about it. Something about omegas and feathers. He caught me eavesdropping after that and we had another lesson at that café you really like."

"He's been giving you eavesdropping lessons?" Aziraphale asked, momentarily sidetracked.

"Since I was five, what's your point?"

"Nevermind that. What was he saying to Anathema?"

Warlock shrugged, looking back at his papers. "Numbers and placements? I don't know, maybe it was wedding planning too?"

"Maybe," Aziraphale mused, going back to the book he'd been reading.

"When's Nanny getting back?" Warlock asked half an hour later, having finished his homework and picking up one of the books Adam had added to the shop.

"We're meeting him for dinner in about 90 minutes," Aziraphale said with a look at the clock. "We should probably start getting ready if we want to make it in time."

"Okay." Warlock gathered his schoolwork into his bag and put it back in the rarely used bedroom he had in the bookshop.

Aziraphale tidied the bookshop and turned the sign to closed before going to investigate a hunch.

There were at least seven more black feathers lining his nest. He smiled, adjusting out of the feathers ever so slightly before joining Warlock in the shop so they could go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't quite sure Crowley's parenting skills are...the best.
> 
> But Warlock is safe and knows he's loved, so Aziraphale's willing to let a few lessons in eavesdropping slide.


	10. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale finally talk.

Crowley was the pickiest eater in the known universe, as far as Aziraphale knew. But if there was one thing Aziraphale knew, it was that what Crowley could never say no to. It was an older dish, one of the very first humanity had ever come up with. Aziraphale had been working, for at least the past year and a half, to make it himself, as close to the original Crowley had loved.

Once he was finally happy with the fruits of his labor, he convinced Crowley to let Warlock spend the weekend in Tadfield with Adam and the Them, with Warlock’s blessing.

Crowley would be back from dropping Warlock off any minute now, and Aziraphale was ready, waiting anxiously for his demon to return.

“Angel,” Crowley entered, not even letting the door swing closed behind him before he started speaking. “Why were you so eager to get rid of Warlock for the weekend?”

“I’ve got some plans for this weekend, my dear,” Aziraphale said with a grin, holding out an arm to Crowley.

“You’re wearing your good suit,” Crowley noted, taking Aziraphale’s arm without thinking. “What’s going on, angel?”

“I think it’s about time we actually spoke about what is going on, my dear,” Aziraphale said, leading Crowley back to the table he’d set up.

“Oh.” Crowley stopped, standing in the doorway and not letting himself take another step forward. “I see.”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale went back and cradled Crowley’s face in his hands. “I don’t think you do, my dear. You are the most important thing, have been the most important thing in my life for the past 6000 years. You, Crowley. It’s always you.”

“Angel,” Crowley’s voice broke.

“I know,” Aziraphale hesitated. “I think, I hope, I pray, that you can forgive me for ever making you feel like anything less.” 

Crowley turned his face to hide in Aziraphale’s hand, his glasses coming off in the movement. The fact that he didn’t immediately reach for them back just showed how very much he trusted Aziraphale here.

“I love you,” Aziraphale murmured, taking the glasses with his free hand and carefully tucking them away in his pocket.

“I love you too, angel,” Crowley murmured. “You had a plan?”

“Made your favorite,” Aziraphale said, pulling Crowley in for a hug. “But let’s just stay right here for a moment.”

Crowley hummed happily, burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest to enjoy his angel’s warmth and love.


	11. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Warlock have a very important conversation.

“Nanny?” 

Crowley hummed as he looked over his plants with a discerning eye. He hadn’t been paying them nearly enough attention lately. That was going to have to change soon, they were beginning to become complacent.

“You and Zira are mates now, right?”

“Yes.” Crowley turned to look at Warlock, who looked pensive.

“Anathema said you said that nests were just for mates and kids, and now that you’re actually mates and you guys might be having kids together and then I thought maybe you wouldn't want me around anymore and I…”

“Hey.” Crowley pulled Warlock in for a hug, taking exaggerated deep breaths to help the boy calm down. “We are never going to not want you.”

“You left me,” Warlock mumbled. “When you found out I wasn't him, you both left me.”

“We thought it was what was best for you,” Crowley murmured. “We thought we’d messed up your life enough. I just wished we’d checked in on you sooner.”

“You saved me,” Warlock took half a step back to wipe the tears from his eyes. “You and Zira.”

“No matter what happens.” Crowley put his hands on Warlock’s shoulders to make sure the boy was looking at him. “We will always be here for you.”

“Thanks, Nanny.” Warlock leaned in for another hug, and Crowley held his son close.


	12. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning at the bookshop.

“Crowley, dear?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley was still mostly asleep, curled around Aziraphale.

“Time to wake up, love.”

“Five more minutes,” Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale’s chest.

“No, love or Warlock will be late to school.”

“‘M up,” Crowley sat up with a yawn. “‘M up.”

“Good morning, love,” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple.

“Morning.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a kiss. “Breakfast or Warlock?”

“I’ll wake Warlock,” Aziraphale said. “You promised us pancakes.”

“So I did,” Crowley said with a laugh, getting out of the nest as Aziraphale turned to wake Warlock on the other side of the nest. He went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Aziraphale and Warlock made their way to the kitchen a little bit later, both dressed for the day while Crowley was still in his pj's.

Crowley made a large stack of pancakes as Warlock got out the syrup and butter and Aziraphale made coffee for Crowley and hot chocolate for himself and Warlock.

“Got your homework done?” Crowley asked as he put the plate of pancakes on the table, taking his mug of coffee from Aziraphale.

“Yep,” Warlock said, “Kit’s all packed and ready to go.”

“Anything going on after school?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Tryouts.”

“Alright,” Crowley said with a nod. “What time do we need to get you?”

“Not sure, I’ll text you when I need picked up?”

“Sounds good,” Aziraphale said with a nod. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Warlock said, draining the last of his hot chocolate and putting his dishes in the sink. “Let’s go!”

“Good luck at tryouts!” Crowley called out as Aziraphale and Warlock left for school.


	13. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing.

Anathema and Newt’s wedding was small, just her parents and Newt’s mum, Shadwell and Madame Tracey, the Them, and Crowley, Aziraphale, and Warlock.

Brian was the flower boy, and Pepper the ring bearer. Adam and Wensley were ushers, not that it was needed with a grand total of 12 guests, but Newt felt bad giving half of the Them roles and not the other.

Aziraphale officiated, at Anathema’s request, since Crowley had helped plan so much.

It was a ridiculously informal event, in the back garden of Jasmine Cottage. It was a day full of laughter and friends and family. It was a good day to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I wrote this while watching the second to last episode of Supernatural, after a hella long day at work.
> 
> Sorry.


	14. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock found something exciting on the way home from school.

“Warlock? What’ve you got there?” Aziraphale asked when he got back to the shop after school.

“Nothing!” Warlock called back, going to his room, that he mostly just used for the closet, and closing the door behind him.

Aziraphale looked after him, confused for a moment before getting drawn back into the conversation he’d been having with a visitor about Oscar Wilde.

He didn't realize how long Warlock had been in his room until Crowley got home and the door to Warlock’s room was still closed.

“Has he been in there all day?” Crowley asked after greeting Aziraphale with a kiss.

“Yes,” Aziraphale realized with a glance at the clock. “He got home from school a bit late too.”

“Hmmm.” Crowley crossed the bookshop and knocked on Warlock’s door. “Can I come in?” He heard a scrabbling noise behind the door before Warlock answered.

“Come in!”

Crowley opened the door and saw Warlock sitting on his bed, reading a book.

“Book’s upside down,” Crowley said, looking around the room. “Zira said you’ve been in here for hours. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh-huh,” Crowley went to the closet and opened it as Warlock scrambled after him.

There was a box of three kittens sitting on the floor.

“Find them on your way back from school?” Crowley asked, carefully picking up one of the tiny things.

“Yeah,” Warlock said. “Think Zira would let us keep one?”

“Us?” Crowley asked, turning to look at Warlock with a raised eyebrow.

“You haven’t looked away from him since you found them.”

Crowley looked down at the ginger kitten in his hands. “Fair enough. I’ll bet he will. Got a name for him?”

“Fire,” Warlock answered. 

“Any idea for the other two?” Crowley asked, looking at the pure black kitten and the black, white, and orange calico.

“Nyx, for Anathema,” he said, gently stroking the black kitten. “And Cat, for the Them, probably Pepper or Brian.”

“She does look like a scrappy little thing,” Crowley said with a soft laugh. “We should go to the store and get them some food and a box.”

“Alright,” Warlock agreed as Crowley set Fire down and picked up the box. “Let’s go.”


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale do some family planning.

It took Crowley a while to figure out what was going on. Granted, he hadn’t felt safe enough since he Fell.

“I’m going to have a heat soon,” he mentioned to Aziraphale one day after the angel got back from walking Warlock to school.

“Oh,” Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“Warlock’s been wanting to go to Tadfield to take Nyx and Cat to Anathema and the Them. He’s got a school break coming up. Should just about line up.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked. “You could get…”

“I know,” Crowley said softly. “I think I’d like it, having your fledglings.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a deep kiss. “Alright, Love. Let’s do this, let’s have some fledglings.”


	16. Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bookshop and the Bentley may have some similarities that Crowley hadn't considered.

“Nanny?”

“Yes, dear?” Crowley looked over from the staring contest he’d been having with Aziraphale’s prayer plant.

“Is the bookshop like the Bentley?”

“How do you mean?” Crowley asked, thinking about how his car could possibly be anything like Aziraphale’s shop.

“It feels…” Warlock paused for a moment. “Alive? I guess?”

Crowley considered this for a moment. “Alive how?”

“The Bentley feels like you, but bigger. And the shop feels like Aziraphale when he’s studying.”

“Hmmm. I suppose that must be because his Grace soaked into the building since he’s been here for so long.”

“That makes sense,” Warlock paused. “What’s the demonic equivalent of Grace called?”

“It doesn’t really have a name, I typically call it Power.”

Warlock hummed. “When you have kids, will they have any abilities?”

“We’re not sure,” Crowley admitted. “No angels and demons have been close enough for this before.

“How come you and Zira are so different?”

“Well, we have had 6000 years,” Crowley laughed. “And I don’t know, we both just...clicked.”

“Some souls are just made for each other,” Aziraphale said, coming up behind the couch Crowley and Warlock were sitting on, pressing a kiss to the top of both of their heads. “You two go get washed up, dinner’s ready.”

Warlock sprang up off the couch, but Crowley held onto Aziraphale for a moment. “Love you, angel.”

“Love you too,” Aziraphale answered, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s upturned lips. “Now go wash up.”


	17. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's off for his week in Tadfield.

“Have you got everything you need?”

“Yep.” Warlock went through his bag one last time. “Nanny has the stuff for the kittens. We’re good.”

“You’re sure you’ll be alright for a whole week in Tadfield?”

“I’ll be fine, Zira.”

“He’ll be fine, angel,” Crowley cut in when Aziraphale opened his mouth with another question. “Now let’s get going, or we’ll be late.”

Warlock went out to the Bentley with a nod, putting his bag in the floorboard in front of the box with the kittens.

“You’re sure he’ll be alright?” Aziraphale fretted.

“He’ll be fine, angel.” Crowley pulled the angel in for a kiss. “Trust him, alright?”

“Alright,” Aziraphale agreed with a sigh. “I suppose we should be off.”

“Let’s go.” Crowley led the way out to the Bentley where Warlock was playing with the kittens while he waited.

* * *

“Kitten delivery service!” Warlock called out, entering Jasmine Cottage's garden with the box of kittens.

A cheer went up from Brian, Pepper, Adam, and Anathema as the first three ran at Warlock and the latter walked at a reasonable pace with Newt and Wensley.

“Gimmie gimmie gimmie!” Brian was bouncing on the balls of his feet when he reached Warlock.

Warlock laughed as he opened the box and pulled Fire out first, tucking the shy kitten in his hoodie pocket. “Anathema.” He pulled Nyx from the box. “Meet your new familiar.”

Anathema took the black kitten with gentle hands. “She’s perfect.”

“My turn!” Brian was all but vibrating as Warlock took Cat out of the box and pointedly handing her to Pepper first.

“You two heading out?” Anathema asked, having given Nyx to Newt for a moment.

“We’ve got some things we have to take care of at the bookshop before things kick off,” Crowley said. “Thanks for taking him for the week.”

“No problem,” Anathema shrugged. “I’ll try to return him in one piece.”

“See you in a week,” Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale back to the Bentley before he could protest.

“Have fun!” Anathema called to their retreating forms.


	18. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft, quiet moment during Crowley's heat.

“Crowley?”

The demon hummed, absolutely bonelessly happy in their nest.

“Happy there, love?” There was laughter in Aziraphale’s voice and that just made Crowley all the warmer.

“Need anything?”

Crowley made a negating sound, squirming just a bit to get impossibly closer to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s laugh rumbled through Crowley’s body. “I could read to you for a while?”

“No Wilde,” Crowley murmured, eyes barely cracking open to look up at his angel, shining with happiness.

“Of course not, love,” Aziraphale agreed. “Of course not.”

His voice rumbled soothingly through the room, and it took Crowley a minute to realize what the angel was reading.

“The Inferno, angel, really?”

“You liked Dante.”

“Yeah,” Crowley murmured, falling back into a doze and letting Aziraphale’s voice fill his small world once again.


	19. Bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an uninvited visitor at the bookshop

“And just what do you think you’re doing here?”

“I’m here for my son.”

“I’m not sure who you mean,” Aziraphale said primly. “The only son around here is mine. Now if you don’t mind, I’m closing up shop for the day.”

“You can’t keep him from me forever, Mr. Fell.”

“I do believe it is my prerogative to keep my son safe, Mr. Dowling. Now, I would prefer not to have to call the police, but I will if I must.”

“You!” Mr. Dowling laughed. “You’re the one who stole my son!”

“I think you’ll find the law says otherwise.” Crowley stood in the open door of the shop. “I don’t usually put much stock in that particular establishment, but in this case…” He took off his glasses so Mr. Dowling could see his eyes. “Now, Thad, can I call you Thad? You are going to leave my family’s home, and you are going to return to America, and you are never going to darken our doorstep ever again.”

“You can’t tell me…” Dowling caught sight of Crowley’s eyes. “Dear God, what’s wrong with your eyes?”

“She’s got nothing to do with it,” Crowley hissed, sibilance lengthening his words. “Go. Before I change my mind and decide to stop you.”

Dowling ran, stumbling on the step that led down to the street.

“Did Warlock see him?”

“He’s back in the nest with Fire and the eggs; hasn’t paid a lick of attention to anything else since he got home.”

Crowley smiled fondly at the menta image. “What do you say we join them?”

“You have the best ideas, love,” Aziraphale said with a grin, linking arms with his mate as they joined their son and unborn children for a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for names and number of children are appreciated. They'll probably make an appearance sometime around chapter 23 or 27, so box is open until then!


	20. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and thoughts

It was a quiet evening in the bookshop, increasingly rare with a preteen, a cat, and three soon to be angel/demon hybrids.

“You’ve been thoughtful today,” Crowley murmured, finding Aziraphale after Warlock had gone to bed.

“I’ve been doing the math,” Aziraphale answered, letting Crowley lead him to the couch. “What with calendar changes and the like.” He was quiet for a moment. “Today is the anniversary of the day we first met.”

“Is it really?” Crowley paused for a moment to do the math. “Oh, it is, isn’t it?”

“Did you ever think we’d be here?”

“I’d hoped,” Crowley admitted. “From nearly the first moment we met, but I never thought, actually...only in my wildest dreams.”

“That long?” Aziraphale was startled.

“Yeah,” Crowley shrugged. “Let me guess, that thing with the Nazis?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale paused. “But you...for so long…”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Crowley stopped him with a kiss. “We’re here now, no matter how long the road was.”

“I love you,” Aziraphale murmured, pulling Crowley in for another kiss.

“Love you too, angel,” Crowley grinned into the kiss.


	21. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley contemplates the kids.

Crowley forgot, sometimes, just how _young_ the kids were.

Warlock and Adam, sharing the same birthday, were solidly in the middle of the pack at just a month out from their twelfth birthdays. Pepper’s birthday had come and gone three months ago, and Brian’s a month after that. Wensley, much to his chagrin, was the youngest of the group, his birthday trailing a month after Adam and Warlock’s.

All of this to say, that compared to the uncountable amount of time he and Aziraphale had been alive, what with the time before Time in Heaven, sometimes Crowley just couldn’t believe how young and shiny his kids were. And there wasn’t really another word for it. Warlock and the Them _shone_ in a way Crowley hadn’t seen since he’d Fallen.

“Nanny?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley startled out of his thoughts. “Sorry, love, what was that?"

"Just wondering why you're so spacy."

"Just thinking, love," Crowley answered, running a hand through Warlock's hair. "How about we go check on your siblings then get dinner started?"

"Alright," Warlock agreed, always eager to spend time in the nest with his still incubating siblings.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Warlock smiled, bright and happy, and Crowley had to take a moment to thank Someone that he still had this much brightness in his life.


	22. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock is so done with his dads sometimes.

“That guy was flirting with you.”

“Who?” Crowley looked up from where he’d been messaging Aziraphale.

“The barista,” Warlock said, sipping the hot chocolate that was nowhere near as good as Aziraphale’s, for all that it had been “on the house.”

“Was not,” Crowley snorted, “I’ve got Aziraphale’s ring on.”

“Not on the right finger. Looks like a fashion choice, not a wedding ring.”

Crowley hummed, fiddling with the ring on his thumb.

“The two of you are so oblivious, it’s almost painful,” Warlock said with a snort that he had absolutely picked up from Crowley.

“Who’s been flirting with Aziraphale?”

“Couple of patrons at the shop,” Warlock shrugged. “Do we have everything? Can we go home now?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, standing from the café table. “Let’s go home.”


	23. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs are hatching!

Warlock liked Saturdays. They were always slow and easy days. He never had anything to do, so he got to sleep in, and then he didn’t have to get out of the nest until he decided to.

He liked to spend the time with his siblings, for all that they hadn’t arrived yet, he still loved them more than anything else, except maybe Nanny and Fire. He talked to them, when Nanny and Zira weren’t around. He had secrets to share with the three eggs, as their big brother, that their dads just didn’t need to know about.

“I can’t wait until you get here,” Warlock murmured. “Nanny said it’ll be any day now. You’ll like it out here. We already love you so much.”

The eggs, being eggs, didn’t respond. Warlock stood up, heading to the kitchen to see if he could sneak some of the sugary cereal Nanny absolutely despised, but he and Zira hid a box in the back of the bottom cabinet.

He almost missed it, when one of the eggs, the smallest with a slight yellow tint, let out a quiet crack.

Warlock turned back around and saw chips flaking off the gently wobbling egg. “Nanny!” he called out. “Zira! They’re hatching!” He went back to the nest, kneeling just outside the edge as Zira and Nanny rushed into the room as the first sizable chunk broke off and a tiny hand broke through.

“Oh!” Zira reached out, but Nanny held him back with a hand on his arm.

“Let her do it herself, angel,” Nanny murmured. “She needs to do it herself.”

Zira made an unhappy noise, but he did as Nanny said, waiting until she had gotten completely out of her shell and reached for him to scoop her out of the nest and clean her up.

“She’s perfect,” Zira murmured, helping Nanny get her dressed in a soft yellow onesie with a bee on it.

Nanny had her suckling busily on a bottle by the time the next egg, slightly larger with a blue tint, cracked as well. It took this one less time, 20 minutes to his sister’s 30.

Nanny picked him up while Zira settled the little girl in the bassinet tucked into the other side of the nest.

“One more,” Warlock murmured once Zira had the boy clean, dressed, and fed. The last egg was the largest, nearly twice the size of the first and tinted green.

“I think they’re going to take a while,” Nanny murmured, one hand resting on the shell.

“Did you pick out names yet?” Warlock asked, moving to look at his baby brother and sister.

“Well, we were thinking, that since there are three of us and three of them,” Zira said.

“So we were thinking we could each name one,” Nanny finished.

Warlock grinned. “I like that.”

“So then,” Zira smiled down at the two in the bassinet. “I suppose I get to name this little guy.”

“And I’ll name her,” Nanny said with a nod.

“How about Marcus?” Zira suggested after a moment.

“And Jasmine,” Nanny decided as the third egg let out a loud crack and split neatly in two.

“Well that’s a surprise,” Nanny said, as he and Warlock both picked up one of the surprise twins that had been hiding together in the egg.

“I suppose that explains why the egg was so large,” Zira said once the twins were clean and next to Jasmine and Marcus in the bassinet. “Looks like you’ve got two names to come up with,” he said, nudging Warlock lightly. “Got any ideas?”

“Bella,” he said thoughtfully. “And Blake.”

“Jasmine, Marcus, Bella, and Blake,” Nanny murmured. “Sounds perfect.”


	24. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock has a school project.

“Who was your favorite historical figure?”

Nanny paused thoughtfully for a moment where he was rocking Marcus to sleep. “Yeshua,” he finally answered, voice soft. “He...you’d know him as Jesus, I suppose. I made sure you at least had that much of a religious education, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Warlock looked through the biographies he had in front of him. “Zira?”

“Benjamin Franklin,” the angel answered, handing Warlock two more books. “Are you asking for a reason?”

“I have a project to do a biographical paper on a historical figure, but I can’t decide who.”

“Any criteria?”

“Not really,” Warlock shrugged. “Someone Miss Flores can verify existed.”

“Tricky,” Nanny teased.

“Benjamin Franklin could work,” Warlock mused, taking the books Zira kept handing him. “Heard he had an interesting life.”

“Yes he did,” Zira said with a laugh. “I’m not sure how much of what really happened would be appropriate for a school paper.”

“You two can work around it,” Nanny said. “What do you say, Warlock?”

“Yeah,” Warlock nodded. “That sounds good.” He grinned at his parents. “I’m sure the two of you can make history really fun.”


	25. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock learns something new about his Nanny

There was a snake in the nest. Or rather, Warlock looked a bit closer, there were three. A large one, larger than he’d ever seen, black with red speckles, curled around two smaller ones, both also black with speckles one in blue and one in green, and the bassinet that held only two fledglings, Jasmine and Bella, sleeping peacefully.

“Zira?” Warlock called back to the main body of the shop. “WHere’s Nanny? And Marcus and Blake?”

“He said he was taking the fledglings to lay down for a nap,” Zira said, voice coming closer as he spoke.

“Jaz and Bella are here,” Warlock said when Zira reached him. “But not Nanny, Marcus, and Blake.”

Zira considered the scene in front of him for a moment. “Well, that’s Crowley there in the nest. I suppose the little ones are Marcus and Blake. He never told you he could change shape?” he asked when Warlock seemed confused.

Warlock shook his head. “Did you know Marcus and Blake could shift too?”

“We thought some of them would be able to, but we weren’t sure. They’re the first of their kind, after all.”

Warlock hummed, and the snake opened his eyes. Yellow, just like Nanny’s, and there was no further doubt in his mind that the snake was Nanny.

“Are you still going to take a nap?” Zira asked as Nanny, satisfied with what he’d seen, closed his eyes and curled just a bit tighter around the fledglings.

“Yeah,” Warlock yawned, exhaustion overtaking him again. “Wake me up when you need help with dinner?”

“I will,” Zira smiled, ruffling Warlock’s hair lightly. “Get some sleep.”

Warlock climbed into the nest, curling into the space Nanny opened him, on the other side of the bassinet. He fell asleep wrapped in Nanny’s embrace, just the same as his siblings, for all that he once felt he would no longer be welcome when the new babies arrived.


	26. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock has nightmares

Warlock still had nightmares, sometimes. His father, mostly, but dreams of Nanny and Zira leaving him.

That hurt most, honestly, more than the dreams of his father beating him, because he trusted them more. Had trusted them since he was six weeks old and his mother handed him to Nanny for the first time. The fact that they’d left once, that they had left him for Adam, still hurt, even after they came back for him, as much as he tried not to think about it.

His nightmares didn’t care. They dug deep into his subconscious and sat there, while his father beat him, and Nanny and Zira left him over and over.

He loved his life, though, when he was awake. Loved the bookshop and the warm nest and Zira and Nanny and the fledglings. He was grateful for his life, even for what he’d had to go through at the hands of his father, he was grateful to be here.


	27. Ineffable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock entertains a visitor at the bookshop

The woman in the shop seemed familiar, but Warlock still couldn’t place her. “Excuse me,” he asked, drawing the woman’s attention. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No,” the woman said cheerfully. “I’m just waiting.”

“For who?” Warlock asked, something about this woman making him feel safe.

“Aziraphale,” she answered, “Possibly Crowley if he makes himself known first.”

“I could go find them for you?”

“No,” the woman shook her head. “They must choose to come to me.”

Warlock pondered that for a moment. “Alright,” he agreed. “I can wait with you, if you like?”

“I’d like that very much,” the woman said with a smile that made Warlock feel warm inside.

Warlock led the woman over to one of the more comfortable seating areas in the shop. They sat and talked for nearly half an hour before Crowley came in the front door, bags of groceries in hand and Marcus in a sling on his chest. “Warlock, I’ve got…” he paused when he saw who Warlock was speaking to. “Mother,” he said quietly, setting the bag down on an end table.

“Crowley,” the woman stood gracefully, reaching out. “My child.”

“What…” Crowley fiddled with his glasses, an unusual display of nerves from him. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t come visit my children?” She asked, “And grandchildren?”

“You haven’t so far,” Crowley answered, arms tightening around Marcus in his sling. “In 6000 years. And the last time you paid any attention to your grandchildren you ended the Nephilim.”

“Your children are in no danger,” the woman, who Warlock was rapidly realizing was, in fact, God, said. “In fact, I came to give you my blessing, if you’ll have it.”

“It won’t…”

“No,” She shook her head. “My blessing would cause no harm to you or your children, regardless of demonic heritage.”

Crowley nodded. “Then yes, we accept your blessing.”

She crossed the shop in a handful of purposeful strides and rested Her hands gently on his shoulders. “You have my blessing, Anthony J. Crowley, protector of humans and Earth. You and your family are Blessed among all beings.” She pressed a kiss to both his forehead and Marcus’. “Yeshua had missed you,” She said quietly when she pulled back. “He would like to visit, if you’d have him.”

“I’d like that,” Crowley said, voice thick. “Very much.”

She nodded and went to the door. She turned back before She exited. “Thank you, Warlock,” She said from the doorway. “For the lovely conversation.

“Of course,” Warlock said instinctively polite, still shocked by the fact that he’d spent the last half hour speaking to literal God.

“Good afternoon?” Crowley asked once She had left and disappeared in the crowd down the street.

“Yeah,” Warlock said, taking Marcus when offered. “Certainly interesting.”


	28. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's sick

“Nanny?”

Crowley knew Warlock was sick from the second he woke up. “Well someone’s got the day off of school,” he said cheerily, checking Warlock’s temperature with the back of his hand. “Nauseous?”

Warlock shook his head, burrowing deeper into his corner of the nest. “Just tired,” he mumbled. “Feel gross.”

“You feel bad last night?” 

“No.” Warlock looked up at Crowley with one eye. “Fledglings?”

“Out with Zira. I’m all yours. Need anything?”

“Tell me a story?”

“I can do that.” Crowley moved to pull Warlock against his side. “Once upon a time…”

Warlock was back asleep before Crowley finished the first sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, busy day babysitting.


	29. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bookshop gets another divine visitor

“You must be Warlock.”

Warlock looked up from the ancient bestiary he’d been looking through. “Yeshua?” he asked, noticing His similarities to the shop’s last divine visitor. “Your Mother said you’d be dropping by.”

“You seem to have taken all of this in stride,” Yeshua noted, sitting across from Warlock.

“I was raised by a demon and an angel, even if I didn’t know it at the time,” Warlock said drily. “Normal was never really in the cards for me.”

“Even those who think outside the box can have a hard time when coming face to face with the divine.”

Warlock shrugged. “Angel and demon, divine and infernal influences have always been my every day.”

Yeshua laughed. “Fair enough. So tell me, how’s Crowley been doing? He was always so sad when I knew him.”

“He’s happy, I think,” Warlock said. “He smiles a lot more than he did when I was a kid.”

“You still are a kid, Warlock,” Yeshua teased lightly.

“You know what I mean,” Warlock rolled his eyes. “But yeah, he’s happy. With Zira and the fledglings.”

“And you.”

“I guess.”

“Warlock,” Yeshua’s voice was soft and sad as He put one hand on Warlock’s. “You are very much a part of Crowley’s happiness here.”

“I guess,” Warlock repeated with a shrug. “I know Nanny loves me. I just...sometimes it’s hard to remember.”

“I’m sure he would be more than willing to help you remember.” Yeshua patted his hand. “Now, what were you reading, before I came in?”

“Bestiary,” Warlock said, reopening the book to the page he’d been examining. “I”m not sure how many of these creatures are real though.”

“I could help with that,” Yeshua said, the gleam in His eye for fun or for mischief, Warlock couldn’t tell.

“Alright,” Warlock said, flipping a few pages. “This?”

“Misinterpation of a giraffe,” Yeshua said with a glance.

Warlock laughed and the two went through the rest of the book like that.

Crowley and Aziraphale got back with the fledglings as Warlock was recovering from a story Yeshua had told him about the creation of the platypus.

“Didn’t think you’d be by so soon,” Crowley said after he set Marcus and Jasmine in the playpen set up in the front of the shop.

“Is this a bad time?” Yeshua asked, all easy grace where His Mother had been firm and steadfast in Her warmth.

“Not at all. Are you in town for long?”

“Nothing pressing on my plate,” Yeshua answered. “Mind if I stay awhile?”

“We’d be glad to have you,” Crowley pressed a kiss to Yeshua’s forehead. “Dinner in an hour.”

“Thanks, Nanny.”

“Of course, dear,” Crowley pressed a kiss to Warlock’s forehead as well. “Of course.”


	30. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is where the heart is

Warlock Dowling grew up well, once his fathers saved him from his abusive biological parents.

Under the loving and watchful eye of Nanny and Zira, he grew up to be a good man, beside his siblings.

Even when he moved out and into a house with the Them, and later just with Adam, he always knew he had a home to return to, in both the nest and the bookshop. And it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the month! I hope you all enjoyed the ride!


End file.
